Rollercoaster World
by capm
Summary: The gals are looking forward to a fun weekend at Rollercoaster World Amusement Park. But an old enemy has other ideas.....
1. Chapter 1 Outing

**Chapter 1 – Outing**

The gals are gushing with excitement! They are going on a school field trip to _Rollercoaster World Amusement Park_ in Ohio, right off of Lake Erie! _Rollercoaster World_ has been ranked as the number one amusement park in the USA for three out of the last 5 years! It has always ranked in the top 5 for ALL five years.

"I can't wait to get to _Rollercoaster World_!!" gushes Alex.

"I can't either! I understand they have over 20 righteous rollercoasters to ride, plus around 30 other rides and attractions!" says a happy Clover.

"It should make for a fun weekend! We can go to _Rollercoaster World_ tomorrow and Saturday, and to their water park on Sunday before we go home Monday!" says Sam happily.

"We even get to stay at the onsite hotel, the Beachcomber! It has a totally cool porch all the way around the first floor so we can sit outside in the evenings!" says Alex.

"...And cuddle with some cute boys!" says Clover, as she looks at a few on the bus.

"I'm going to set the record for most consecutive rides on their newest rollercoaster, the 'Stratosphere'!" says Alex excitedly.

"Clover and I will join you on your first ride, Alex. But we're going to explore the rest of the park after that!" says Sam.

"That's okay, girlfriends! You'll know where I'll be!" says Alex.

Then Mandy has to put her two cents in, as usual. "I'll know where I'll be too! With David!" she says dreamily. David doesn't hear her as he is listening to his MP3 player, with headphones on.

"Not if I get to him first!" challenges Clover.

"Plllleasse, Clover! In that outfit, you can't possibly compete with MY designer clothing!" Clover is wearing a stylish red short-sleeved tank top with soft red shorts and matching deck shoes. Mandy is wearing a one-piece violet tank top-shorts combination, with canvas 3-inch high heels.

"Ohhhh! Is that what that is? I thought you were auditioning for a part in **Alice in Wonderland**, as a flower!" responds Clover sweetly. Score a point for Clover! Mandy returns to her seat in a huff!

Beverly Hills High set up this field trip. The participants flew out of Los Angeles International Airport, into Cleveland Hopkins International Airport. They then chartered a bus-coach to _Rollercoaster World_. They'll do the reverse on the return home. They are scheduled to arrive around 9 PM at the hotel.

At 9:02 PM the bus pulls into the parking lot of the Beachcomber, and the students get their first glance at _Rollercoaster World_ right across the parking lot. They can plainly see at least five of the rollercoasters, as well as the water park. Electricity fills the air, as all the students eagerly look forward to tomorrow, and their first day in the park. It opens at 10 AM, and they all plan to be first in line!


	2. Chapter 2 The Park

**Chapter 2 – The Park**

The girls spend the rest of Thursday night unpacking in their room. Luckily, the rooms can accommodate three people and the gals were able to get to room together.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" asks Clover, as she pulls out a tube top and a tank top, along with shorts and a mini skirt.

"I don't think I'd wear the skirt on the rides, Clover! I'd go with the shorts!" say Sam.

"Whose worried about riding the rides? I'm more interested in spending time with David!" responds Clover.

"But Clover, David is probably going to want to ride the rides! Dress so you can join him!" says Alex.

"You're right, Alex! Maybe they have a 'Tunnel of Love'!" responds Clover happily. Sam and Alex give her an 'oh brother' look.

As expected, the students are up bright and early Friday morning in the restaurant eating a light breakfast at 8 AM. They are all eagerly anticipating the Park opening at 10 AM.

The girls are at one table. Clover has her WOOHP umbrella with her, just in case it rains.

"Do you plan to ride any other rides before the 'Stratosphere', Alex?" asks Sam.

"No, Sammy. If I want to set the record, I need to get as many rides in as possible!"

As the girls are talking, they are interrupted.

"Hi, gals! May I join you? I'm a bit late, and it seems like all the other tables are pretty full!" says David.

"Sure, David! You can always join us!" invites Clover. David sits down next to Clover. Clover can see out of the corner of her eye that Mandy is about to blow her stack! She is complaining bitterly to her clone friends at her table!

"So, David, have you decided what attraction you're going to visit first?" asks Clover.

"Well, no, not really! I want to walk the park and see what they have available. Then I'll choose," replies David.

"What a coincidence! That's exactly what I planned to do to! Why don't we do it together?" says Clover hopefully.

"Sure, Clover."

"Oh well! I guess I'll be the 'Lone Ranger'!" says Sam wistfully.

"Why don't you join Clover and I, Sam? I don't mind and I'm sure Clover doesn't either!" says David.

Sam takes a quick glance at Clover. She doesn't want to horn in on her and David. But Clover gives Sam a smile indicating that the arrangement is fine with her.

"Thanks, guys! But let's all first ride with Alex on the 'Stratosphere' so she can set the record!" responds Sam.

"Fine with me!" says David. Clover and Alex smile. All three of them will be able to share David's company for at least part of the day! On hearing this, Mandy is REALLY blowing steam out of her ears!

At 10AM the Park opens to the 'running of the bulls'. That is the workers' expression for the enthusiasts who run to be first in line for their favorite attraction, normally one of the rollercoasters. Needless to say, the girls and David are part of this, and they end up on the first ride of the day for the 'Stratosphere'.

The 'Stratoshere' is a metal coaster, with an 80º first drop, propelling the coaster at speeds up to 90 MPH! It features a few corkscrews and loop the loops. The ride is only 3 minutes long, but what an exhilarating 3 minutes!!! All of the riders are laughing and clapping as their car comes back to the station.

The friends wish Alex good luck! Alex is sitting in the last seat of the car.

"Good luck, Alex!" says Clover happily.

"Set that record, girlfriend!" adds Sam happily.

"If you get tired of the ride, Alex, you can join us!" says David.

"Thanks, guys! I appreciate the offer, David, but I really want to see if I can set the record! Have a good time!" says Alex just as her car starts on the next trip around the track. Clover, Sam and David move down the exit into the park.

The threesome happily starts to explore the park. Soon they are in line for another rollercoaster, the Runaway Minecar. But as they approach the front of the line David, gets a bit antsy.

"Ah, Clover, Sam, I think I'll pass on this ride! I'm not up to another rollercoaster just yet!" and with that, David leaves the line. Clover and Sam really want to ride this coaster.

"Okay, David! We'll see you after the ride!" says Clover.

The gals end up in the last minecar on the coaster. This coaster doesn't go nearly as fast as the 'Stratosphere' but because of the sharp turns and drops, it is every bit as exhilarating! The girls are happily screaming their heads off as they come down the last straightaway into final sharp turn, when all of the sudden their car becomes disengaged from the rest of the cars! They are coming into the final turn without the aid of the brake from the rest of the train!

"OH NO!" screams Clover.

"Quick, Clover! Put the handle of your WOOHP umbrella on the handrail and open it! It's our only chance to slow down in time!" shouts Sam.

"Okay!" says Clover, as she puts the handle of the umbrella on the handrail and opens the umbrella just in the nick of time! The umbrella works perfectly as a parachute-brake, and the car slows sufficiently to where it safely gets back to the station.

_Rollercoaster World_ immediately closes down the ride, and sends inspectors and medical personnel to the scene.

"Are you two all right?" asks a concerned worker.

"We're fine," says a relieved Sam.

Another worker asks, "What caused the car to disconnect? We inspected the ride this morning and everything was fine!"

An inspector says, as Sam and Clover look over his shoulder, "It appears like the connecting pin sheared! That's never happened before!"

Sam takes a picture of the connecting pin with her compowder surreptitiously. She wants to examine the pin more closely, as she and Clover leave the ride.

The gals sit on a bench in the midway and Sam recalls the picture. Both she and Clover study it intently.

"Clover! Look how cleanly that pin 'sheared'! More like it was lasered!"

"You're right, Sam. Pins don't shear at perfect 180º angles to the connection! If anything, they'd shear on an angle!"

"It doesn't make sense! Who would want to laser a connecting pin on a ride?"

The girls continue on into the park with that question unanswered. They wonder what happened to David. He wasn't waiting for them after they got off the ride. The gals become alarmed and go looking for him.

They find David, with Mandy, a number of midway benches from the 'Runaway Minecar'.

"David! We've been looking all over for you!" says Sam.

"Why?" says Mandy snottily, "David obviously wants to spend time with me!"

David responds, "I'm sorry, gals! Mandy sprained her ankle and I was helping her walk the sprain out!" The gals give Mandy an 'if looks could kill' look.

"Well, I'm sure you two wouldn't have helped me!" declares Mandy.

"As if you really needed help!" says Clover, about the obvious set-up to grab David.

David can see that he is in the middle of what could break into a catfight, so he bids a hasty retreat. "Gals, I need to hit the restroom! I'll see you all around!" and he hurries off.

"Nice one, Clover, Sam! You scared David away!" says Mandy angrily as she stomps off.

"Obviously her ankle wasn't sprained too severely!" says Sam loud enough for Mandy to hear, as she and Clover watch Mandy dissolve into the crowd.

The gals decide to continue their exploration of the park by themselves. They ride five more coasters, along with two of the carousels. They then hit one of the arcades, before checking on Alex. The episode with the minecar has faded from memory.

The gals see Alex still in the back row of the 'Stratosphere'.

"How's the record coming, girlfriend?" asks Clover.

"Great, Clover! I get a 5 minute break every hour, and my time still counts toward the record!" says Alex happily.

"Well, good luck!" says Sam.

"Thanks, Sammy! See you guys later!" responds Alex.


	3. Chapter 3 If at First You Don't Succeed

**Chapter 3 – If at First You Don't Succeed....**

Clover and Sam decide to break for a light lunch. _Rollercoaster World_ probably has the world's best corn dogs and French fries, so the girls decide to try them. The food is totally great!

"This corn dog is the best I've ever had, and I've been to a few amusement parks!" exclaims Clover.

"And these French Fries. They are totally tasty! I wonder how they make them so good?" says Sam.

A park worker overhears the gals and says, "If you think the corn dogs and French fries are good, make sure you get a box of the best saltwater taffy in the world while you're here!"

"Taffy? They have saltwater taffy?" squeals Clover with delight.

"The best!" responds the worker. "It's sold at the concession stands throughout the park! You can even watch them make it at the Taffy Factory!"

"How do we get to the Taffy Factory?" inquires Sam.

"The easiest way from here is to take the 'Overhead Cablecars'. The next station is close to the Taffy Factory," responds the worker.

"That's our next stop! Come on, Sam!"

"Right with you, Clover!"

Clover and Sam ascend to the platform to take an 'Overhead Cablecar'. The view is breath taking! You get an overall view of the entire park, along with the water park. You can also see across Lake Erie, and almost see Canada! There is a beautiful birds-eye view of the boats on the water: from pleasure craft, to fishing boats, to water skiing boats, to the large Lake Freighters! They can also see the beautiful surrounding farm country around the park. How restful and peaceful it all looks!

"It's too bad Mandy scared off David! This would be a great romantic view to share with him!" sighs Clover.

"You're right, Clover. But we'll have to settle for sharing it with each other!" replies Sam.

"That's fine with me, girlfriend!" replies Clover happily.

As the car starts to travel over a forested area of the park, the gals hear a 'snap'!

"What was that?" asks Sam in alarm.

"I don't know!" replies Clover.

Soon the car is swaying unsteadily in the breeze and falls off the cable!

"WHOOAAA!" cry Sam and Clover as they start to drop earthward.

Luckily for the girls the car was over a group of trees when it started to drop. The trees caught the car, and slowed its descent, so that the girls are only bruised when the car hits the ground!

Once again _Rollercoaster World_ immediately closes the ride down, sending inspectors and medical personnel to the scene.

A cute paramedic comes over to attend to the girls. "Are you all right? Where does it hurt?" he asks with concern.

"I'm just a little bruised, but okay!" says Sam as she stands and starts to walk toward the fallen car.

"Well, my leg is sore! Could you help me?" asks Clover. The paramedic is only too happy to help, and Clover plays her 'injury' to the fullest.

While the inspectors pour over the fallen car, Sam looks at the connecting rod and again takes a few pictures with her compowder. She is soon joined by Clover, who now has a date with the paramedic for Sunday night.

Again the gals take a seat on a midway bench and review the photos.

"Look, Clover! The connecting rod was cut!" says Sam.

"Looks like another laser job!" replies Clover.

"Clover, do you get the feeling someone is trying to do us in?"

"It sure seems that way, Sam! We'd better check on Alex again!"

"Right!"

The gals quickly make their way to the 'Stratosphere'. But Alex is fine.

"Maybe it's just coincidence?" asks Clover.

"Coincidence or not, I think we should spend the rest of the day on the tamer rides and attractions!" replies Sam.

"Sounds like a totally great idea!" replies Clover.

Sam and Clover spend the rest of the day seeing the various shows and riding the various simulators. Once again, the memory of the fallen cablecar is forgotten in the fun of the day.

They eventually find their way to the Taffy Factory. They watch with great interest as the taffy is made, and buy a box.

"Ohhhhh, this taffy IS good!" says Clover, as she pops another piece into her mouth.

"I'll say!" says Sam, as she also takes another piece. "It ought to be illegal to sell something this fattening, that tastes this good! I'll have to diet and exercise for a week to loose the weight this is going to put on me!"

"Me too, Sammy! But you have to admit, this is sinfully delicious!"

Sam opens up her backpack and takes out some tape. She quickly tapes the taffy box so that it can't be opened without scissors.

"There! Now we can't be tempted!" says Sam triumphantly.

"Good thinking, Sam! I didn't even realize I had already eaten three pieces of taffy! We need to leave some for Alex!" responds Clover.

"Right! We're not going to be the only ones forced to exercise to lose the added weight! Alex has to join us!" says Sam, with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"That's right, Sammy. Misery loves company!" responds Clover happily.

The gals try their luck at the midway games and hit paydirt, as they each win two large stuffed animals!

The day quickly passes, as the gals enjoy the park. It is about half an hour before the park closes for the day, when the gals decide to check on Alex for the last time.

"How's our 'Stratosphere' record chaser?" asks a happy Sam.

"Good, Sammy! About 30 more minutes, and I'll see you guys at the hotel!" says Alex.

"We're going to be leaving now, Alex, so we can put our stuffed animals in our room. We'll be eating at the hotel restaurant. Maybe we'll still be there when you arrive," says Clover.

"Okay, Clover! I'll look for you guys in the restaurant then!" says Alex, just before she starts another trip on the coaster.

Clover and Sam exit the park and go to the Beachcomber restaurant. They are early, as most of the students on the field trip plan to wait until the park closes before returning to the hotel. The restaurant is almost empty.

"Well, Sam, how are you going to display your stuffed animals?" asks Clover, as she and Sam eat a light supper.

"I'll drape the snake on the perimeter of the headboard of my bed, and I'll put the bull on my green bedspread right in the middle of my bed," responds Sam.

"That will look totally cool!" responds Clover.

"How about you and your stuffed animals?"

"I'm going to use my brown bedspread and put the lion on top of the pillows and the dog at the foot of the bed."

"That should look cool too!"

Soon the gals finish supper and are on their way to their room. The park just closed, and the other students are just arriving back at the hotel. Clover and Sam are glad they beat the rush.

"After the events of the day, I'm wiped!" says Clover, as she unlocks the door to their room.

"Totally!" responds Sam. "A nice hot soak in the bath tub for me, and then to sleep!"

But as they open the door, they are overcome by sleeping gas and collapse to the floor! A stealthy figure pulls both girls into the room along with their stuffed animals!


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise!

**Chapter 4 – Surprise!**

Alex has just finished her final ride on the 'Stratosphere'.

"I wonder how much longer I have to ride, before I break the consecutive ride record?" Alex says to the ride operator.

"Well, You'll need to plan on four more days like this one!" the operator replies.

"HOW MANY?!?!"

"Four more days! When the coaster first opened, a local guy rode this coaster for five consecutive days to set the record."

"But when I checked on the Internet, the website I checked said it was only one and one quarter days!"

"That website must be out of date! That was the record before this guy broke it."

"Well if that's the case, I'm just going to enjoy the rest of the park this weekend with my friends! Our group is only here through Sunday!"

With that, a disappointed Alex heads toward the Beachcomber.

"Great!" she thinks, "I wasted a whole day trying to break a record I can't break! I could have spent it with Sam and Clover!"

Alex decides to forgo supper and go straight to bed. Tomorrow she will join her friends at the park.

As Alex approaches the gals' hotel room, she stops dead in her tracks! She can smell the faint aroma of sleeping gas. Quickly she pulls out her compowder and calls Sam and Clover.

Strange, she thinks. She can't even hear the compowders' rings on the other side of the door. Something is not right here!

Alex decides to check on the inside of the hotel room from the porch roof. Good thing the gals' room is on the second floor! She walks out onto the porch, shimmies up a post to the roof, and puts in her x-ray contact lenses. She is startled to see what is going on in the room!

Clover and Sam are bound and gagged to two chairs, back-to-back. Clover is staring at a rather large arrow, loaded into an equally large bow! The arrow is aimed right at the girls' midsections! As Alex scans the room, she sees an old enemy, Edison! She quickly turns on her sound enhancing hair barrette.

"Finally! I'll get even with you for sending me to prison, and destroying my plan to become rich by controlling the earth's rotation and selling sunlight!

"Do you see this candle? I have set it under the bowstring. It will take about two minutes for it to burn through! Then you two will be spy kabobs! And when your other friend enters the room and sees you two as kabobs, she'll be so shocked that I will be easily able to overcome her and eliminate her as well!

"You can't rely on those blasted gadgets of yours, either! I have your backpacks right here by me, plus I searched you while you were knocked out and took your lipsticks and lockpicks! You'll not escape!

"To make sure you don't, I'll stay here and watch the fun!" With that Edison lights the candle.

Alex knows she has to work fast! Luckily she is wearing her jet-drill-suction go-go boots! She chooses a window behind Edison so he can't see her, attaches her suction boot to it, and employs her laser to cut a large hole! She then puts her boot back on and switches to jet power, as she flies through the hole in the window.

Alex slams into the unsuspecting Edison, and he lands right on the large bow, triggering the arrow! Fortunately, by Edison hitting the bow, he throws off the aim, and the arrow misses Clover and Sam by three inches!

Alex rushes over to her two friends, ungags them and employs her laser lipstick to cut them free.

"Alex! Thank goodness!" cries a relieved Clover as she hugs Alex gratefully.

"Thanks, Alex! You're a lifesaver!" cries Sam as she also hugs Alex.

But then Clover notices something amiss.

"Where's Edison?" an alarmed Clover asks.

Edison had recovered from his landing on the bow. He quickly and quietly exited through the hole in the window and descended to the first floor to make his escape. The three gals run to the window, but Edison is nowhere to be found.

Clover is angry. She whips out her compowder to call Jerry.

"Jerry!"

"Yes, Clover. How is the amusement park?"

"It would be great, if you had told us Edison escaped from prison!" she demanded angrily.

"WHAT?" responded Jerry. "Let me check that! Well, ......he didn't escape..."

"WRONG ANSWER!! He tried three times to eliminate Sam and I! It was only thanks to a WOOHP umbrella, a clump of trees, and an alert Alex that we are still here!" Clover angrily replied.

"What I meant to say is, he didn't escape! He was released from prison on Tuesday. He had completed serving his time! They only provide information on recent released prisoners once a week, on Monday! Seeing he was released Tuesday, I would not have been informed of it until next Monday!"

In a much more soothing voice, Clover apologizes. "I'm sorry I jumped on you Jerry!"

"That's understandable, Clover. Especially if he's tried to eliminate you three times already!" says Jerry in an understanding tone of voice.

Sam asks, "But I thought he was put away for 10-20 years! He hasn't served anywhere close to that!"

"That's true Sam. Because Edison was held in a state prison which was overcrowded, he was allowed to reduce his time by 'good behavior'. That's why he was freed. They looked on him as a model prisoner."

"We're going to need gadgets to catch him, Jerry, and prevent him from getting us!" says Alex.

"I understand, Alex. What would you like?"

"We have our laser lipsticks and compowders. We could use two more sets of m-ray x-ray combo contacts (Alex has hers). Heat sensitive analyzer sunglasses would help too. We could also use our drill-jet-suction go-go boots," say Sam.

"Fine, ladies! I'll send them by ICBM WOOHP missile! You should receive them in about three minutes!"

"Thanks, Jerry! We'll stay in touch!" Sam signs off.

And as advertised, a WOOHP missile is quickly overhead and releases three backpacks by parachute. The backpacks land with pinpoint accuracy right outside the gals' hotel window, the one with the hole Alex lasered.

"Now THAT'S what I call service!" says Alex.

"Ok, gals! Edison has to be around here somewhere! Let's check out this hotel with our contacts! Alex, you take the south facing rooms. Clover, you take those facing east. I'll take those facing west, and whoever finishes first can start on those facing north!" says Sam.

"Ok, Sammy!" says Alex.

"Let's do it!" says Clover.

The girls spend the next hour scanning all the rooms in the hotel for Edison, but he isn't there.

"Now what, Sammy?" asks Alex.

"We'd better check all the attractions in the amusement park and the water park, to make sure he hasn't tampered with them!"

"Right!" says Clover, as the gals spend the next three hours checking both parks. But everything is fine and Edison again can't be found.

It is 2 AM when the gals return to their room in the hotel. They quickly remove the arrow and bow, and by turning down the intensity of their laser lipsticks, they are able to repair the window too.

"Do you think Edison is gone for good?" asks a very tired Clover.

"I don't know!" says a tired Sam.

"One thing for sure! He isn't at this hotel, or in either the amusement or the water parks!" says Alex after a yawn.

"What's our next step?" asks Clover.

"I think we should sleep on it! We can develop a plan in the morning!" suggests Sam.

"Good idea, Sammy," says Alex, as the three gals quickly go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Lights Out!

**Chapter 5 – Lights Out!**

The gals sleep in the next morning, waking up around 10 AM. At 11 AM, they are in the restaurant eating breakfast, and planning their next course of action. The restaurant is empty, as the rest of the students ate to make the park opening at 10 AM.

"If Edison is gone, we can enjoy the park!" says Clover, over her bowl of fruit.

"But what if he isn't? We have to be smart about this, Clover," says Alex as she tears into her pancakes.

"I agree, Alex.... I've got it! We'll employ a 'safety spotter'!" exclaims Sam, over her cereal.

"How's that?" asks Alex.

"Like this, Alex! When we ride a thrill ride, only two of us will go on it at a time, while the third watches with her contacts and analyzer sunglasses. She'll inspect the ride superstructure and act as a 'safety spotter'. If Edison appears, those on the ride can enable the jet part of the go-go boots and get out of harms way! On the tamer rides, all three of us can ride together, and we'll all be wearing our contacts and analyzer sunglasses!" says Sam.

"Great idea, Sammy! Then we can all enjoy the park, and still be safe, even if Edison is still around!" says Alex.

"Only one problem, Sam. Alex will be on the 'Stratosphere' all day, remember?" says Clover. Sam is deflated. She forgot about Alex going for the record!

"No I won't, Clover! I found out yesterday that the record for the coaster is five straight days! We won't even be here that long! The website I checked had an out-of-date entry! So I CAN spend the day with Sam and you!" says Alex.

"Great, Alex! Let's do it!" says Sam exuberantly.

Soon the girls are at the amusement park. They are riding all of the coasters, employing their 'safety spotter', and enjoying all of the tamer rides and attractions together. Soon, Edison is just a bad memory from yesterday.

But Edison doesn't plan to go away so easily. He used a pleasure boat dock not far from the park as his hideout. He saw the WOOHP missile last night and surmised that the girls would check the hotel and the parks for him, so he decided to lay low here and plan his revenge.

Back at the amusement park, the gals are having a great time! Alex tries her luck at the midway games, and ends up winning two stuffed animals too, just like Clover and Sam. The gals are enjoying the shows and the food too. Clover and Sam make sure Alex buys a box of the saltwater taffy.

"Boy, this stuff is sure good!" says Alex, as she pops another taffy in her mouth. "Have some, girlfriends."

"Don't mind if I do!" says Clover.

Sam tries to be strong, but the smell of the taffy finally breaks her will. "Ok, I'll take one!"

Once again, the box of taffy is starting to disappear quickly. Sam again breaks out her tape to save the gals from a month of dieting and exercising!

"Wow, thanks Sammy! That stuff is so melt-in-your-mouth good, it's easy to lose track of how many pieces you've eaten! I didn't realize I'd already had five!" says a grateful Alex.

"We know, Alex! There is a taped box back at the hotel too! Clover and I fell victim to it yesterday! I suggest we get one more box, tape it, and take it home for our families!" says Sam.

"Totally! That way WE won't eat it all!" says Clover, and the gals laugh.

The fun day passes all too quickly. There is time left to only ride one more attraction, and then the park closes until tomorrow. The gals decide on a nice peaceful ride, the 'Laugh in the Dark', that all three can ride together, basically getting them ready for a restful night.

The gals are enjoying the ride as the car meanders through its various scenes. As they come around a corner, Sam detects a heat source among the animated figures to their right.

"DUCK!" she screams as she pulls Clover and Alex down by the shoulder, just as a laser pierces the darkness and beheads both stuffed animals! Quickly the gals exit the car and run toward Edison!

Edison is running among the animated figures, but the gals are gaining on him too quickly for him to find a hiding place! He quickly exits the ride and starts running toward the 'Fun House'.

"There he goes!" say Sam, as the gals follow in hot pursuit. Edison enters the 'Fun House' with the gals only about twenty feet behind!

"Ok gals, spread out! We should be able to trap him in here!" says Sam.

"Right, Sammy!" says Alex as she goes off to the left.

"Ok, Sam!" says Clover as she goes off to the right. Sam continues to tail Edison.

Edison rounds a corner, and an evil smile comes across his face! Just ahead is the 'Rolling Barrel'. There is no way around it! All people have to walk through it! He'll get through it quickly, and then turn and eliminate the gals with his laser gun as they follow behind him and try to keep their balance in the barrel.

But the best laid plans of mice and men often go agley, to quote Willie Shakespeare! As Edison enters the barrel, he quickly comes flying out! Alex got there first from the other side and nailed him with a flying kick.

As Edison tries to pick himself up from the kick, he is surrounded by Sam and Alex.

"You'll not get me!" Edison thunders, and he quickly deploys his laser gun.

But Clover fortuitously arrives on the scene just in time. She throws her compowder at Edison's hand and jars the laser gun from his grasp!

"Lights on, nobody home!" says Clover, as she nails Edison with a front kick.

"Time to turn out the lights!" says Sam as she nails him with a side kick.

Alex knocks him out with a roundhouse kick, while saying, "Lights out!"

Soon WOOHP has arrived. Clover hit her WOOHP distress button just as the gals entered the 'Fun House'.

"Excellent job, ladies! Well done!" congratulates Jerry.

"Thanks, Jerry!" they reply in unison, as the WOOHP agents take Edison away.

"I hope we don't see Edison any time too soon!" says Clover.

"Not to worry, Clover! Edison won't be at a state prison this time. He'll be held at a WOOHP Maximum Security Facility. There won't be any time off for 'good behavior'. He'll have to serve his entire sentence!"

"That's a relief, Jer! Sometimes, I wonder whose side the judicial system is on, when they let people like Edison out early!"

"I can feel your frustration, Clover! But at least you girls can enjoy your outing now, without fear!" says Jerry, as he waves goodbye and boards the WOOHP jet/copter.

After the gals wave goodbye to Jerry, Alex returns to the 'Laugh in the Dark' to claim what's left of her stuffed animals. With a tear in her eye, she picks up her now headless animals, when an employee approaches her.

"Excuse me, Miss! What is your name?" he asks.

"Alex," she replies sadly.

"Alex? Ok. A man by the name of 'Jerry' paid for these two replacement stuffed animals, and asked me to give them to you!"

Alex's demeanor changes from sad to happy, as she gets her two replacement animals! She thanks the attendant, but also takes the two headless animals too.

"Alex, why do you want those headless stuffed animals?" asks Clover quizzically.

"Nothing will remind me of this outing more than them! And I'll put the two replacement animals next to them, to remind me of the great boss we work for!" she says happily.

The next morning the gals wake up in their hotel room.

"Well, ladies, do we go to the amusement park today or the water park?" asks Sam.

"I'm all for a nice quiet, relaxing day! I vote for the water park!" says Alex.

"Totally! I've had enough thrills for one weekend!" says Clover.

"Sounds good to me! Bikini time!" says Sam.

The gals don their bikinis and sun covers, and eat a light breakfast. While the majority of the students take the tram to the amusement park, the gals are the only ones taking one to the water park.

"Looks like we'll have the water park to ourselves!" says Sam.

"The water park doesn't really start to attract a crowd until the afternoon," says the tram driver. "Ooops! One more rider!" and he opens the door for the straggler. It's DAVID!

"Thanks for waiting!" David says. Then when he sees the gals, "Hi, Clover, Alex, Sam! Looking to relax some in the water today too?"

"We sure are, David!" replies Clover dreamily.

"I understand they have a few water coasters and flume rides at the water park! It should be fun!"

"We should spend it together, as a group," suggests Sam dreamily.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sam! If you gals don't mind, I'd happily spend the day with you!"

"We don't mind, David!" says Alex dreamily as the tram starts on its way to the water park.

Of course, the girls are on a cloud knowing they will be spending this day with David. They were even happier as they observed Mandy's reaction thru the tram window. She had saved a seat for David on the amusement park tram and planned to monopolize his time all day. She was totally steamed when she saw him go to the water park tram instead, and sit with the girls. Mandy was throwing one of her classic tantrums. Observers rated it a 9.7!


End file.
